We are continuing our study of the Genetics and Immunology of the Laboratory Rabbit. We are doing this in two populations of animals: one population has increasing coefficients of inbreeding (up to 14 generations of brother by sister equivalents); the second population is made up of histocompatibility-loci-defined but deliberately non-inbred animals. All animals are well characterized for RL-A, MLC, blood groups and serum protein polymorphisms. We are investigating the role of these loci in inbreeding, in transplantation phenomena and their linkage relationship to other known genes. The knowledge already gained has led us to attempt to develop the rabbit as a suitable model for carcinogenesis and immunotherapy research as well as a model for the study of oral biology. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lancki, D.W., Tissot, R.G. and Cohen, C. 1976. Genetic factors controlling the mixed lymphocyte reaction in the rabbit. Fed. Proc. 35(3):353. (abst.). Tissot, Robert G. and Cohen, Carl. 1976. Histocompatibility in the rabbit. The effect of inbreeding on skin graft survival time. Transpl. 22(3):265-272.